When the right one comes along
by buttercreamgoddess
Summary: What do you do when you have no where to turn? No source of comfort, no shoulder to lean on? What will you do when someone comes in and promises to fulfill you your dreams? Do you take a chance? Or will your past haunt you? What happens when the key to your dreams has demons as well? It's a burning, a want, a need, a desire, a craving? Will you give in or pull back? CANON
1. Prologue

** Here it goes I can't stop the story in my head... I hope you enjoy This will put you in the right mindset for the story.**

******All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

******Prologue:**

There's no music, no confetti  
Crowds don't cheer, and bells don't ring  
but you'll know it, I can guarantee  
when the right one comes along

What they're thinkin', what you're feelin,  
You no longer have to guess  
All those questions are finally put to rest  
When the right one comes along

Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth  
you think you know what you're lookin for  
til what you're lookin for finds you

In a cold world, it's a warm place  
where you know you're supposed to be  
A million moments full of sweet relief  
when the right one comes along

Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth  
you think you know what you're lookin' for  
til what you're lookin' for finds you

It's so easy, nothin' to it  
though you may not believe me now  
But I promise that you'll find out  
When the right one comes along

All that changes is only everything  
when the right one comes along

** A/n:**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**its going to be a bumpy ride, but definitely worth it.I hope you enjoy and stay with me**

**Follow me buttercreamness**


	2. Chance

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Sorry for the delay. Real life has been hectic. I will update every is chapter 1. I hope you enjoy! Have a Merry Chritmas!**

I hate mornings.

I never used to be that way. A few years ago I would have been considered a morning person. Funny how things change. Now I'm dreading waking up. Every time I do, memories of him flood my mind. I miss the feeling of a warm body encasing mine. The soft whispers grazing my ears. The loving, soothing strokes gently waking me. The tender kisses to my neck, that make my nerves go haywire. I want nothing more than to have That again. Instead I wake up to a cold bed with the cover thrown about because of another night of restless sleep. I throw myself out of bed and make my way Down the hall into my bathroom. I love this house. My best friend and roommate Rosalie's parent bought this house for us while we were in college. Now she is in grad school and I'm working at a local newspaper. I've always wanted to be a writer. Instead I spend my days working as an executive assistant to the editor in chief. I hate that as well.

" Bella, I'm going out with Emmett after I get out of class so I won't be home tonight." Rose shouted thru her bedroom.

" That's fine, I'll just order some take out and watch some movies or read a book or something." Anything is better than going out and chance running into him.

" Seriously Bells, it's been forever, it's time for you to get back out there. You have been wallowing for the past 8 months, I know it hurt and he fucked you over, but you are a beautiful woman and until you pull yourself out of this funk you'll never meet Mr. Right. I'm calling Alice and Jasper to come hang out with you tonight. I will not let you hull up any longer." Rose was glaring At me the whole time she ranted. I could see a challenging smirk grace her face.

" Don't call them, I really don't want to be baby sat again. I'll go out with you guys. I'll even let you and Alice doll me up." I hated to admit it but I needed to get back in the real world, rather than going thru the motions. I needed to be able to feel something again. I had to get my mind off of him. He didn't deserve to still live in my thoughts. To haunt me every time I close my eyes or walked outside if this house.

" Oh thank The Lord, I'm calling Alice. We can all go to Twilight together. You will be one smoking bitch by the time we get done with you." She was literally bouncing. It's amazing how much joy she gets from dressing me up. Now I'm really screwed since she is bringing the pixie. I love Alice, but she has more energy than any one person should have. She is a designer and likes to use me as her doll.

"I can't wait." hiding my sarcasm at all. I head back to my room to get ready for work. Its going to be a long day. I get to work a little after 7:30. Just a few journalists are in. I make my way to Aro's office. There are a few emails I need to catch up on. This is the best part of my mornings. I read an email telling me that he is going to be out so I can take today off. I wish he was always this nice. the rest of the day flies by and soon I find myself at back at home. I decide to clean up an a few hours later I wake up to a banging on my door. I look thru the peep hole and see my best friend holding an obscene among of bags with her.

" Go take a a shower, we only have 3 hours till everyone gets here." Alice screamed.

"ugh' why do I need 3 hours to get ready to go out? I'm just going to sit and drink while I watch the purses. You know I hate dressing up."

" Oh Bella' don't you know its easier to just let me have my way." Alice challenged.

"yes"

"I'm glad you realize that. now I have really good feeling about tonight. I know that there is someone out there for you Bella, you just need to put yourself out there a little more." I love you and I want to see you happy again. I want you to have what I have.'

I can see the sincerity in her eyes as she speaks. I've learned to never doubt Alice feelings. She knew Jasper was her husband the moment they met in line at the store. she told me she had a feeling she was about to meet her other half. The next day she met Jasper. They have been together 3 yrs. She was right i did want what she had.

"Alright Alice, lets get this started."

3 hours later, i cant recognize myself as i stare in the mirror. My hair is down and curly. I'm showing way to much skin in this metallic silver mini dress with matching heels.

"looking good there Bells." Emmett whistles at me when I walk in the hall.

" Thanks Em, now lets get this over with.

Its barley 11 and I'm already ready to go home. I wait for the waiter to come take my drink order and start to bob my head to the music. We have been here all of 5 minutes and my friends are already on the dance floor. I've always admired people with the courage to just let go. I could never be on display like that. I peruse the crowd, trying to spot a few familiar faces. I look to the bar trying to find my waiter. As soon as i look at the end of the bar i feel a flush of head creep over my body. its like a current had just passed thru me. I close my eyes briefly, relishing in the feeling. When I open my eyes i am met in the irises of the most intense emerald eyes that I've ever seen. Slowly I let my eyes roam and I'm momentarily awestruck... what in the hell is this feeling, and why has he not taken his eyes off of me. I felt a current of electricity run thru me. It was like I no longer needed air to breath. Simply being caught in his hypnotizing gaze. That moments, like most was fleeting. A Playmate type of woman broke his concentration. She must have been his girlfriend the wash she was stroking his arm. Her read painted talons brushing seductively up and down the rolled up she sleeve of his midnight blue button down. She started to sniper in his ear, and she was rewarded with the sexiest grin I'd ever seen. It made a pull in my stomach muscles and the backs of my knees give out. He rolled his eyes towards heaven before glancing in my direction. This eyes went wide with an unreadable emotion,slowly fighting with fury? He abruptly pulled the playmate away towards the entrance of the club. She looked bewildered for a moment, than did a smirk similar to his. I longingly looked away and tried not to feel jealous of the fact that I was once again in reality. Once my waiter returned I was able to let my drink work and calm my nerves. I figured everyone would be back to check on me in a few minutes.

Who was guy? I wondered if he felt the electricity too? It doesn't matter. He left with a bombshell, just like Jake. I had been trying to block thoughts of him all day. He Crushed me. We had been best friends for most of our lives. He knew all my secrets, all my fears. I saw forever with him. I know now that was not a mutual feeling. I still remember the pain of him saying he didn't love me, he had moved on. what made matters worse it was one of his co workers. The biggest blow was hm telling me that they had been together for months. he was in love with her, I've struggled with feedings of being inadequate my entire life. He knew that and went right into the arms of the complete opposite of me. he was with a Blonde bimbo that should be a Victoria's Secret Angel. I still remember the day that he introduced me to her. I could tell she was going to be trouble. Jake was so captured by her. I guess she had everything he had been looking for. I just couldn't see it. Jake was all about hard work and really earning a name for yourself. Tanya was about labels. She thought that money as just something to flash and all you need to do was bend over and have it handed to you. I hate her. She has taken everything from me.

A small tap brings me back from my daydream. I turn my head to peer at the person, to my surprise its my Green Eyed Adonis.

" I would ask if I can buy you a drink, but since your still have some left in you glass, ill just ask you, if I can take a seat." his velvet voice mas music to my ears.

"ye...Yeah." I stuttered

"good" He winked and ran his has thru his messy bronze locks. i could see the muscles flexing in his shirt as hen tried to get comfortable. I bit my lip to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape.

" I have to say I don't usually do this, but I saw you from across the room and something told me i just had to met you." his heavenly voice rang out.

Did he just say something told him to come meet me? didn't he just have a woman on his arms a few minutes ago?

" Oh really, well its nice to meet you I'm Bella, Bella Swan" I put my hand forward to shake his.

"Bella,,,,,,,Hmm mm that i8s a fitting name for someone as beautiful as you." He grabbed my hand i would have sworn that thousands of jolts of electricity were going thru my body. He bought my hand to his lips and gave it a reverent kiss.

" I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

**A/N:**

**What did you think? Did Edward feel the pull as well? Leave a review and you may get a little sneak for Christmas. :-)**

**Also, Im looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please send me a message.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	3. Note

Hey all

I have not stopped writing the story. However I realized that I need to take some time to really develop my characters. I hope you all will stick with me. I've been writing non stop and will post when I feel that it's right.. Thank you for the support.

Ness


End file.
